Tent Troubles
by RawrWolf25
Summary: Well Amu went on the camping trip with her academy thinking it be fun!...but that kinda changed when she found out who she had to share her tent with..or did it..? Amuto Oneshot!


**Tent Troubles **

An Amuto Oneshot! I do **NOT **own Shugo Chara!

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" The strawberry hair colored girl whined as she rummaged through her duffle bag looking for an important item of value. 'If I didn't bring him I'm gonna lose it! Can this camping trip get any worse!' she thought.<p>

Poor Amu Hinamori thought back to how this started and how she ended up in this predicament. Amu's classes at the academy were coming to an end very soon. The teachers of her school decided to have an end of the year trip for all the students and they picked to have a week long camping trip. Amu thought going on a camping trip would actually be kind of fun!...Well until she found out who was chaperoning her group.

Amu found out that a couple of the students from the high school a few blocks down volunteered to chaperon the camping trip for some college credits. Each chaperon received 20 kids and 10 tents, 2 kids in each tent. Amu's group was last and had an abnormal amount of 19 kids. All the kids were set up with tent partners but Amu was the odd one out, lucky for her she got the last tent all to herself, or at least she thought.

She remembered the exact words that her teacher spoke that turned her lovely camping experience into a nightmare. "Students this is IkutoTsukiyomi, he will be your chaperon for your fun filled week." Yep, that's the end of her 'fun' camping trip.

The next set of words killed her. "Ah yes, Hinamori-san, Tsukiyomi doesn't have a tent since the others are being occupied. Would it be a bother if he is able to bunk with you? I assure you he's a very respectable young man, top of his class, and will give you the space you need." As soon as the question was asked, an instant smirk appeared on the blue haired teen's devious face. As much as she didn't want to, Amu sadly said yes. She didn't want to blurt out 'NO HES A PERVY NEKO-HENTAI COSPLAYER!' and plus Ikuto is still her friend. She wouldn't let him sleep on the cold buggy ground outside.

Even thought she said yes, she was already regretting her decision since the whole day Ikuto has been on her like a parasite. Amu was just happy to be back in her tent, and in her warm blue and black polka-dotted pjs alone for the time being getting what she needed out of her duffle bag…..but that soon came to an end. The strawberry haired preteen felt gentle protective arms wrap around her waist from behind, a sharp small sensation of pressure on her earlobe, a bite. "_Amu-chan_…"She can hear a soft whisper of Ikuto's spoken words in her ear, she knows its Ikuto, she can identify that husky tone of his anywhere. "I-I-I-Ikut-!" She was stopped by a finger pressed up against her lips. "Shhhhhhhhh a good amount of the campers are sleeping already."Ikuto knew without a doubt that there was a tint of blush that sweped across Amu's cheeks, and he was quickly pushed his arms off her waist and continued her scavenger hunt in her duffle bag, clearly showing embarrassment. "J-just stay on your side Ikuto…" "But my dear Amu that's no fun ~" Ikuto whined playfully.

Ikuto sat on his sleeping bag on the right side of the tent watching Amu with awe. God he loved her for so many reasons. She's oh so cute, very adorable, she was also so sweet, very innocent, and so much more. Every time she puts on her 'Cool and Spicy' attitude around people, he seems to be the only one who can see through it, to see the innocent fragile strawberry she really is. When he teases her, he loves to see her reactions. She reacts in the most adorable of ways it, just makes him want to embrace her and kiss her without a care of who could be watching. To him she is a pure angel, he would do anything for her. If he made her cry again like what happened with the x egg incident long ago, he wouldn't ever forgive himself and that's a guarantee. Even though he's a devious, sly, perverse cat on the outside, inside he was a completely sensitive kitty. Ikuto has never said his true feelings to Amu. The only way he ever tried getting them out is by teasing her, yet he always thought her blushing showed that she was seeing his feelings towards her.

"Found it!" Ikuto snapped out of his daze to see the find of Amu's search. "…A pink….bunny?" Amu held a faded pink bunny in her arms, a little of the stitching was lose on the arms and legs, there was a red heart in the middle of its stomach, and it was missing an eye. She was hugging that bunny close to her chest giving it her warmth, that's where Ikuto wanted to be. She kissed the bunny's face a couple times to express the love she had towards it, that's where Ikuto wanted to be kissed and wanted to be shown loved. That loving gleam that appeared in her eyes when she pulled out that pink stuffed toy, he wished that glare was towards him.

Amu looked towards Ikuto, embarrassment shown on her face. (BTW::: 'Nani' in Japanese means 'What?' (^^') Just thought I let you know so you're not like 'WTF DOES THAT MEAN BETCH?' :P) "N-Nani..? It's my bunny, Cherry. My parents gave him to me when I was around 5 years old and he was my very first stuffed animal." "…hmm….is that so?" In Ikuto's mind a plan was hatching, a very good one. He gave her a blank look and then turned away beginning to remove his white button down shirt. "You're such a kid." "I-IKUTO! Don't undress in front of me!" A smirk appeared on Ikuto's face. "Why? I thought you'd enjoy the view..." Ikuto purred out his words and turned back towards Amu. Amu shut her eyes embarrassed and turned her head away. The last thing she saw was Ikuto's bare chested body (which has abs btw ;D), he kept his long black skinny jeans on. "Ikuto not funny…" Without looking, she laid on her sleeping bag with her back towards him, bunny in her arms. It was a bit hot out to be under the sleeping bag's covers so she kept them off.

Amu loved Ikuto but didn't dare to tell. It's true, she did like Tadase as well but that was only a small kid crush. Ikuto on the other hand, once he was in her mind she can never get him out. He was handsome, smart, cunning, he always knew the right thing to say, and his perverseness which was actually a slight turn on to her but she'd never admit it to him . Every time he appears at her balcony, her heart pounds seeing him standing outside her window, to see that he took time out of his day just to see her. She still laughs and blushes when she thinks back at when she had her first date-ish hangout with Tadase. How Ikuto randomly intruded and began to snap funny embarrassing remarks at Tadase and how Ikuto and her had their first indirect kiss. All the little acts he's done for her in the past, she's never forgotten a single one. Yet, their lives are entirely different, he only teases her, there is no love. As much as she wanted to just scream I love you to Ikuto… all she can see of Ikuto is he's only a tease.

Ikuto saw her lay on her sleeping bag with that sentimental bunny …'thing' in her arms. In his eyes there was a hint of jealousy, he wanted to be where that bunny was. It hit him as he looked at the lit lantern behind him that illuminated the tent. Every night when he pasted by Amu's house, he noticed her sleeping with a bright nightlight besides her bed. Amu hated the dark, she was afraid of it which gave him an idea.

Ikuto's cat ears appeared along with his tail. Finally thinking out his plan, he smirked and put his hand on Amu's head. "Amu, I'm sorry, I was only playing around with you. If you want I can truly show you how sorry I am…" Amu who was currently half asleep sighed. "Nani Ikuto..?" The lantern suddenly was flicked off and something wrapped around Amu's waist. She screamed and grabbed the lantern behind her flicking it back on. Once the light once again illuminated the tent, she saw that her bunny was thrown on the other side of the tent laying on top of her's and Ikuto's chara eggs (*note* the chara's are already sleeping). There was a blue haired teen hugging her waist and his head laid in her chest, him now occupying where the bunny 'use' to be, . "I-I-Ikuto! Get off!" "Why?" "B-Because! And get me Cherry!" "But wouldn't you prefer a kitty plushie instead..? I mean, Im so much more life-like….and so much warmer…" The blue haired teen gave a small smirked, his ears twitched and his tail swayed in a playful mannor. "I-IKUTO!" Ikuto's little strawberry turned the color of her nickname. "Mmm~ _Amu_ you smell really good…" Ikuto spoke in the most seductive tone that made Amu melt, it sent shivers up her spine. "C-Cut it out you pervy hentai- AGH!" Unable to finish her words, Amu suddenly was pinned down lying on Ikuto's sleeping bad with Ikuto above her. "B-B-Bad k-kitty! L-let me g-g-go!" Ikuto laughed evilly. "why?...is something wrong?" He slyly smirks. His head closed in on hers, his lips just cm away. Amu felt her heart losing control with uneven beats as his lip's distance decreased between them. 'Is he going to kiss me!' was the only thing running threw her mind. Just as his lips hit the 3cm distance mark, he swiftly moved his lips away giving her a friendly kiss on the cheek. Smirking, he whispered in her ear. "Gotcha _Amu_…"

This frustrated and annoyed Amu, it caused her cheeks to turn pink. She was really hoping for a kiss from the devious cat but that didn't happen. Ikuto smiled deviously seeing the pretty shade of pink that appeared on her face. "Your so fun to tease _Amu_.." The pink disappeared, hearing the word tease again made Amu remember the truth. She tried to move out from under him so that she can lay back on her sleeping bag but Ikuto wouldn't let her escape. "Ikuto come on..im tired…" Ikuto can sense the sadness in her voice. He can tell that there was something wrong ever since he snuck up behind her when he entered the tent. For the past few weeks this random sadness was occurring with Amu. He didn't like it since it seemed to only happen around him, this made him sad as well.

Ikuto laid next to Amu hugging her from behind, Amu can feel Ikuto's abs outline against her back. He nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck, his breath lightly blowing on it. The pink in Amu's cheeks spawned again. "Your tired huh…" Amu can feel the impression of a small sly smile against her skin. "Ok then.." Ikuto threw the sleeping bag covers over them being sure to zip them both in so that Amu couldn't get out. He then reached over Amu and flicked off the lantern, the tent and everything around them was pitch black. "Night _Amu_" He smiled yet Amu couldn't see it, and that's what she was worried about. "P-Put it back on!" "Hmm?" "Ikuto-Baka put the light back on!" Now being next to Ikuto, no matter how much she blushed in embarrassment, she actually didn't mind, thought, she will never tell him that. The light being shut off making all of her surroundings no longer visible, only black, THAT she minded a lot. She was petrified of the dark, it was a fear she has always had, she was purely afraid.

"Amu calm down, there's nothing to be afraid of-" "Please just put the light back on! I'm begging you!" Amu was shaking, Ikuto turned her around so that she was facing him and he laid her head against his chest. "Amu..you won't ever get over your fear unless you face it…" He didn't get a response but felt a wetness against his bare chest, tears. Amu was crying, she was scared beyond life and Ikuto began to get upset as well. The one thing he said he'd never do is make her cry and he failed. "Amu please…don't cry.." Ikuto received sniffles and sobs. As much as he wanted to turn the light back on he wanted her to get over her fear. Then again he doesn't want to see her cry at all, it was already killing him that her tears that were stained on his chest were dripping by his heart.

Amu glued herself on to Ikuto not even thinking of opening her eyes knowing she'll see the same color she saw behind her lids. She was sniffling, tearing, crying, frightened of the darkness. She just wanted Ikuto to-. "Amu please, I love you…..just don't cry.." Amu froze hearing that. He probably just said that to get her to calm-. " I love you with all my heart so Amu please….." She can feel Ikuto's arms tighten around her in reassurance, his forehead touched hers. I love you she thought, it was a lie he only teased her as much as it pained her to say it. For the next few minutes that's all Ikuto said over and over. I love you, I love you, I love you. Amu spoke up. "You don't..." "Yes I do." "No you don't….s-stop lying!"

Amu found a way to unzip the sleeping bag and sat up being sure to space herself a bit away from Ikuto so their bodies weren't touching, Ikuto then also sat up looking at her. She now wasn't crying cause of her fear, she was crying cause of the words she didn't believe from the boy she cared about deeply. She can see Ikuto's eyes staring into hers in the haziness of the darkness, a very dim amount of light saturated into the tent from the moons glow. "Y-you're a tease! That's all you ever do to me! There is no love, you just use me as your toy of seduction!" "Amu….." Ikuto saw Amu's eyes were red from the waterfalls that spawned from them, his cat ears were flat against his head. "Amu I thought you knew…" "N-nani…?" "I teased and played around with you cause that was the only way I thought I could get my feelings out.….when you blush I thought you that was the sign that meant you were slowing seeing what I felt towards you.…..I never thought...you would think the other way around…." "….W-what are you saying Ikuto-" Something I should of said and did a long time ago." His hand rose and Amu shut her eyes.

Amu felt Ikuto's hand graze her cheek and move towards her ear tucking a few of strands of hair behind it. Ikuto's hand traveled down her neck, his hand and her neck making light skin contact. He saw the recognizable shade of pink on her soft cheeks and leaned down kissed one. Amu froze when he placed the kiss on her cheek, his fingers tilted her chin upwards and he laid another loving peck on her neck. She still had her eyes shut and felt a hot breath on her lips. Another pair of lips came in contact with hers and she felt like she just got shot. (In a good way of course xD) Her beating organ sped up, her arms had a mind of its own wrapping themselves around his neck, her mind trying to debate on the chances of this being real. Their lips moved in a soft rhythm, dancing without a care. Soon tongues were twined like ribbon as both seemed to get into the passionate kiss.

Ikuto then broke off the kiss. Amu seemed disappointed not wanting at all to stop the kiss. The blue haired teen smiled tenderly at her. "Amu I love you. Just listening to your voice at the end of the day makes life worth living, despite all the struggles. You're not like any other girl out there through my eyes. To me, I'm sure there are millions of girls who cry into their pillow every night, wishing they were as beautiful and as amazing as you are. You're everything I wanted, and more." (Awwwwwwww 3 now see why can't us girls have guys lie that these days ) Amu was speechless hearing him, she even teared up a bit. She rested her forehead on his and spoke in a whisper tone. "Ikuto, I love you….Now and forever." Amu then pecked him on the lips with a tender smile on her face.

Hearing those words to Ikuto was like hearing God speak to him, he was so happy. He looked like the Cheshire Cat with the smile he had on, his cat ears were all perked up. Amu couldnt help but giggle seeing Ikuto's expression. He looked like a 5 year old who just got a limited edition toy. Ikuto heard her giggle and snapped out of his intoxicated love filled moment looking at Amu. "Whats so funny….? "Haha Im sorry! But you just looked so cute with the expression you had on! You looked like a happy kitty." She continued to giggle and Ikuto only smirked. "So you think kitty looked cute huh..?" Amu who was too busy laughing to notice the smirk was instantly pinned down on to the sleeping bag. "H-H-Hey!" "Something wrong my _strawberry_~?" Amu blushed at the nickname, she was now under Ikuto with her wrists pinned down above her head. She shut her eyes as her blush slowly got darker.

Ikuto smirked and leaned his head down beginning to kiss her neck ever so lightly wanting to see her reaction. She gulped, she was helpless under Ikuto and didn't really argue, and to her it actually felt pretty good. He then continued to kiss and ravish her neck slowly getting a bit rougher with his kisses. On the right side of her neck, between her shoulder and neck, he started to leave a hickey. Ikuto, for a while, knew what her sensitive spot was since he teased her enough times to know what made her tick. Amu squirmed under him biting her lip enjoying the feeling. She was trying to suppress a few noises as he did so. Ikuto saw her tense up biting her lower lip holding back what he believed was a small moan. His famous smirk formed on his expression and he lightly bit down and nibbled harder on the sensitive spot. "_Ahhh~!_"Amu quickly panicked bringing her hands up closing them over her mouth.

Her face was a bright shade of scarlet, she would make a tomato envy with the color she was right now. Ikuto now pulling his lips and teeth away from Amu's neck look at the pink haired girl before him giving her the most seductive smile. Amu looked away embarrassed beyond belief after letting out such a low moan towards Ikuto's actions. She suddenly froze feeling a familiar breath by her ear. "_Amu_….I forgot to mention something when I was saying how much I love you.." "N-N-N-Nani…..?" He nibbled on her ear and whispered. "…Whenever I think of you, my soldier rises to attention." . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . (*input funny anime chibi scene here*) Amu kicked him off her, her eyes pissed and her cheeks covered in crimson. "BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" "HaHa! I love you Amu! And hey! You're not scared of the darkness anymore! " Instantly recovering from the kick, Ikuto hugged her from behind and kissed her on the cheek and ear. Amu looked away from him with her arms folded, her cheeks painted crimson. "Stupid, pervy, neko-Hentai, cosplayer Ikuto-koi…" 'Oh yes…'

Amu thought to herself. 'This Camping trip is gonna be interesting..' Amu smiled and blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Amu-chan:<strong> _*is bright red* _

**Ikuto-chan:** _*wearing a cheshire smile*_

**Rawr-chan**: Oh please Amu-chan! I know you like when Ikuto-chan kisses your-

**Amu-chan:** SHUTTUPAAAA! _*cheeks can't get any redder*_

**Ikuto-chan:** _*comes up behind Amu and wraps arms around her waist*_ Mmmm~ My little strawberry~ _*nuzzles Amu's neck*_

**Rawr-chan:** D'Awwwwww!

**Amu-chan:**...s-shut up Rawr.._ *embarrassed*_

**Rawr-chan:** -^_^- Hehe well anyways I hope you guys liked my oneshot. Its my first post on Fanfiction and im currently working on a Hetalia fanfic. Bulgaria x Romania! 3 I don't know weither it's gonna be a oneshot or one filled with chapters but we'll see. R&R please and thank you :)


End file.
